Love me maybe?
by ILoveKlaineForever
Summary: What happened after the "The First Time" scene when Chris is crying in his Trailer and Darren has to confess something for Chris? CrissColfer


Chris and Darren were lying on Blaine's bed on Glee set for "The First Time". Noses lightly touching, as Ryan yelled "Cut!" The crew wanted to take a break before filming the next scene. Both man were just staring at each other, without saying one word. They didn't even realized that they were still curled up in each other. Darren was the first to break the silence.  
"Don't you think we should...", he stopped, looking down at their legs and arms.  
"Oh, um, yeah, I guess we should", Chris said quickly, rolling to the other side of the bed and turning his back to Darren. He stood up and looked at his co-worker.  
"What?", he said, watching Darren smile. Chris didn't seem to notice that his face was turning red.  
"You're blushing", Darren said, still smiling. The younger boy was turning redder, still looking down at his laughing best friend.  
"That's not funny", he mutterd out, sitting down on the edge of the bed so that Darren couldn't see his face anymore.  
"Not in a good mood today, hm?", Darren said, moving closer, rubbing soothing circles on Chris' back. "You seem so messed up today. Something wrong?", he asked, trying to catch his co-workers gaze.  
"I'm not fine, but no one seems to care!", Chris yelled, jumping up from where he just sat, looking angrily at Darren.  
"I care", Darren said smoothly. Chris just glanced at him one more time, before walking off to his trailer really quickly.

"Where did Chris go? He seemed to be upset. What's wrong?", Ryan asked, as he came back with a plate in his hand, with some cake on it.  
"I don't know what just happened. I just asked him why he seemed to upset, and he said that no one cares and walked off.." Ryan looked at Darren in confusion.  
"I think I should go and talk to him", Darren said, standing up and walking in the direction of his best friend's trailer.  
He knocked really quietly. "Chris?", he stopped, listening to the sound of Chris' crying. "Please open the door, Chris." For a moment there was nothing to hear from inside.  
"Leave me alone, please. I-I want to b-be alone..", Chris said between sobs.  
"I just- I wanted to say that no matter what it is, that makes you upset...You can tell me, Chris. I'll be there for you, okay?", Darren utterd lovingly, ready to come inside as the door opend a bit. Chris was standing there with red puffy eyes, allowing him to come in.

Both were sitting on the little bed, Chris wrapped up in Darren's arms and his head on his best friend's shoulder. After awhile, Chris seemed to be calmer, and Darren really wanted to know why Chris was so sad.  
"Do you want to talk about it?", Darren asked.  
"Do you love me?", Chris asked, looking up at Darren, waiting for him to answer.  
"O-of course I do, your my best friend!", Darren said, allowing himself to smile.  
"No-no. I mean...Yesterday C-cory told me that he heard you saying something in your s-sleep...About me..."  
"What did he tell you...exactly?" Darren blushed a little, moving back a bit.  
"He-he said that you moaned my name and you always said that you love me and you don't want to lose me..." Chris gazed at the floor, then back up to see that Darren was blushing really hard and let go of Chris, leaning back a bit.  
"Chris, I-"  
"Just tell me. Is it true?" All of Chris tears were gone by now, there was just the two of them, looking at each other.  
"I-I don't know if I really said that in my sleep..", Darren said and chuckled a little.  
"I'm serious, Dare. And you know exactly that I am."  
"Yes, it's true, Chris. I-I'm really confused about my feelings towards you and I don't know what to do about that. I mean, I really do care about you - but honestly I've no clue, if it's love - but I really think that it is. I never really was in love with someone. I don't know how it feels to be loved and to really love someone. Well of course, I do love my parents and friends, but this is something MORE than just friendship between us, isn't it?", he took a breath and went on "Look. If you say this is only a friendship and nothing else, I'll believe you. I just don't know what's going on with me! I keep thinking about you all day. I-I had some silly dreams about us, being a couple. Seriously that scares the crap out of me sometimes, because I've never thought I could think these ways about a GUY! But still... Is that what love feels like? I mean, I love everything about you. The way your hair falls - the way you smile, even if you're sad or something - the way you talk - the way you look - the way you walk - the way that you make ME feel. I'm sorry, if you don't feel the same about me, but I couldn't keep it a secret any longer, Chris. I hope you're not mad or anything...I just- I wanted you to know, because you're my best friend - if you still want to call me that...after this...But I think I'm in love...with you." A few minutes there was only silence. Chris was just stunned and couldn't keep his eyes of Darren or say something. Darren Criss just told him, that he might have feelings for him!  
"I-I don't know what to say, Dare..."  
"You don't have to say anything. It's okay- I mean, I should just leave...", Darren mumbled and stood up, heading toward the door.  
"Darren, wait!" Chris yelled, standing up and pinning Darren to the door, kissing him hard." After that, he let go of him and smiled shyly.  
"What was that?", Darren's eyes were wide and he stood there like he'd seen a ghost.  
"This isn't just friendship. I knew that, since the day we became friends. Dare, I do care about you a lot, too. And I think that I've been falling for you forever. You were always there when I needed to talk to someone, or when I was sad- you're amazing! I just thought that you loved this Mia girl, which is why I didn't tell you I liked you, Darren."  
"I've NEVER loved her! After all, she's a bitch! She always said crap about me, made and made me upset, which is why I broke up with her after two months. She always wanted my money and never cared about me, like you always do. I've only ever imagined of being with you, because you're the most beautiful guy I've ever met! Seriously!" Darren took a step towards Chris and gave him a small yet sweet hug, while kissing his cheek.  
"Wait! You-you...- does that mean you...want to be with me?", Chris asked in his high-pitched voice.  
"Yes, honestly, I do. But you don't feel the same way, I'll just shut up and-"  
"I do too, silly! Cm'ere and give me a kiss!" Darren grabbed Chris by the waist and pulled him closer, pressing his lips to Chris'.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Darren pulled away.  
"Are we boyfriends now?", Darren asked, sounding as excited as a four year old kid now.  
"I guess we are...If you still want to?"  
"I do!", he laughed and leaned in to kiss his - now boyfriend, again.


End file.
